


Student Council Procrastinator

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hypnotism, Laziness, Love, Ren goes insane, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: When Ren and Makoto visit a magic show, Makoto gets pulled into a hypnosis act and begins to let a new side of her. One that is much more.....laidback and carefree.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Student Council Procrastinator

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream I had last night. It was a very nice dream so I decided it would make a great fanfic idea. Maybe it’s a sign for something.....I don’t know.
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!

Ren wouldn’t ever miss an opportunity to go out with his girlfriend, Makoto. It makes him happy to have such a reliable and intelligent person he call his lover. Makoto was never as carefree as most people Ren knew. Not like Ryuji, Ann, Futaba, or even Boss. She was always dependable when he needed her and vice versa. A kind of relationship that Ren loved in a girl. 

And today, Ren was happy to take his girlfriend to a magic show. Morgana has managed to grab two tickets for them while he was out with Futaba, so this meant Ren added another Fatty Tuna to his TAB. 

Though...Makoto wasn’t all too thrilled as Ren expected. 

“Something wrong?” Ren asked. 

“Sorry. I’ve never been into these things before. I don’t know how to appropriately act.” Makoto sighed. 

“It’s not that hard to understand.” Ren said. 

Makoto gave Ren a warm smile as the magic show continued. The magician was very talented indeed. He made birds come out of his hat, objects disappeared and reappear somewhere else, and the old card trick. That one never got old. Everyone applauded him for his wonderful performance. 

“And now for my next act, I will need a volunteer from the audience.” The magician said. 

Everyone raised their hands high in the air, desperately wanting to be chosen. And then, the magician turned his attention to... 

“You! Young lady! Why don’t you come up here?” He called to Makoto. 

“Huh!?” Makoto jumped. 

“My apologies. Would you like to come up and assist me?” The magician asked. 

Makoto turned to Ren. He nodded and gave her a smile. 

“O-Okay.” Makoto said, standing up from her seat. 

“You! Frizzy hair! Why don’t you come support your special partner?” The magician said to Ren. 

“Huh? Oh. Sure.” Ren said, getting up and walking with Makoto. 

The magician looked over Makoto. He was sure she would make for an excellent performance. 

“What is your name?” He asked. 

“Makoto Niijima.” 

“Well, Niijima-san. Tell me. Do you believe in magic?” He asked her. 

“Uhh....not really?” Makoto said. 

“I see. Well you clearly haven’t seen my capabilities then.” The magician said. 

“So what this I’m supposed to do?” Makoto asked. 

“Just stand there and follow this with just your eyes.” The magician said, pulling out a gold coin attached to a string. 

It swung back and forth at a steady pace. Makoto did what she was told. 

“Uhh....so....what’s this supposed to do?” She asked. 

“Just relax, Makoto.” Ren said. 

“Yes, Niijima-san. Just relax.” The magician repeated. 

“Oh...kay.” Makoto said. 

She kept watching the coin as it kept swinging back and forth at its steady pace. It was so relaxing. So soothing...so....pretty. 

“What’s going on? I feel.....” Makoto thought. 

“Now when I snap my finger, you will do as I command. Understand?” The magician said. 

“Okay?” Makoto said. 

“Now....you will become a chicken as you continue to watch the coin....” the magician said. 

“What? That’s just ridicu-” 

*snap* 

Makoto instantly jumped and stood motionless for a couple seconds. Ren had never seen anything like that before so he tried to wake her up. 

“Makoto? Hello?” Ren said. 

“.......” 

“What did you...” 

“Bock! Bock!” Makoto said. 

Ren turned around and saw Makoto, flapping her arms and pecking the ground...just like a chicken! That took him by surprise. 

“There you have it!” The magician said. 

There was a huge applause that followed. Ren was still very confused on why Makoto started acting like a chicken and why the audience applauded that. 

“Hold on. I’m sorry, what’s going on?” Ren asked the magician. 

“Why, my frizzy haired friend, Niijima-san has been put in a hypnotic trace. That is why she obeyed my command to act like a chicken.” The magician said. 

“Bock! Bock!” Makoto bocked. 

“Uhh...okay?” Ren said. 

“Have no fear. For when I snap my finger once again...” 

*snap* 

“Huh? What happened?” Makoto said. 

“Woah. That’s some spooky stuff. She doesn’t remember what she was doing?” Ren asked. 

“Indeed my friend. Though between you and me, she’s still in the trance. You just need to tell her something and snap your finger and then she’ll instantly do it.” The magician whispered. 

“Wow. Can I try?” Ren asked. 

“By all means.” The magician said. “Now, watch as my apprentice here works his magic!” He told the audience. 

“Hey Makoto.” Ren said. 

“Huh? Ren? Ugh...my head hurts.” Makoto said. 

“Okay....uh....when I snap my finger, I want you to act like a.....a dog.” Ren said. 

“What? Ren, what are you talking abo-” 

*snap* 

Again, Makoto jumped and stood motionless for a couple seconds. Ren was hoping he didn’t screw up. It would cost him more than he could.... 

“Bark! Bark!” Makoto barked. 

Makoto suddenly got down on all fours and started barking.....like a dog! 

“Uhh...ta-da!” Ren said to the audience. 

“Magnificent!” The magician said. 

Ren got a huge applause for his magic act. He was somewhat hesitant about doing this to Makoto, but he found it oddly enjoyable. 

“Bark Bark!” Makoto barked, nuzzling Ren’s leg. 

“Good girl.” Ren said. 

“Bark!” Makoto barked, jumping into Ren’s arms and licking his face. 

“Aw...good girl.” Ren said. 

*snap* 

“Huh? What was I just....” Makoto said, as she looked at see Ren up close in her face. 

“Hello.” Ren said. 

“HUH!? WHEN DID I GET HERE!?” Makoto blushed. 

“Now, for the last act, I will let my apprentice make a special request.” The magician said. 

Once Ren heard those words, the door of opportunity swung wide open. The possibility were endless in this case. 

“Apprentice? What is he talking about?” Makoto asked. 

“Don’t worry about that.” Ren said. 

Ren gave it some thought and then a little cheeky idea came to mind. 

“Say, Makoto, you never actually know what it’s like to be....carefree, do you?” Ren asked. 

“Huh? Where are you going with-” 

*snap* 

Makoto then fell on Ren’s shoulder. That worried him. She never did that the first two time. What if he took it too far? This was seriously a bad... 

“Huh? Ren?” Makoto said. 

“How do you feel?” Ren asked. 

“I feel....lightheaded.” Makoto said. 

“That’s good.” Ren said. 

“I suppose the magic was a bit too much for our frizzy haired fellow.” The magician chuckled. 

Everyone in the audience laughed at the joke as Ren took Makoto out of the tent. He looked over her. 

“Sorry. I was too selfish.” Ren said. 

“Huh? What’re you talking about?” Makoto asked. 

“Well I sorta-” 

“Hey. I’m hungry. Can we go get some food?” Makoto rudely interrupted. 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure. But...” 

“Cool. C’mon. Let’s go.” Makoto interrupted again, getting a head start. 

“Wha!? Hey! Wait up!” Ren said, chasing after Makoto. 

“That’s a surprise. She never usually does that.” Ren thought. “What did she...” 

“Reeeennn! My legs are tired! Can you carry me!?” Makoto pouted. 

“What? But we haven’t even walked that far.” Ren said. 

“I don’t care! I’m tired!” Makoto pouted. 

“I’m sorry...c-could you repeat that?” Ren said, sounding really surprised. 

“I said I don’t caaarrreee!” Makoto whined. 

Ren had never heard that group of words come out of Makoto’s mouth before. Nor did he expect to ever here them out of her. Something was definitely wrong with Makoto. 

“Uh....are you feeling okay?” Ren asked. 

“Why does that matter? I just want you to carry me.” Makoto pouted. 

“Makoto...wha...Is everything okay?” Ren asked. 

“Yeah fine! Just please carry me!” Makoto pouted. 

“Uhh.....okay...” Ren reluctantly said. 

“Yay!” Makoto cheered. 

She climbed in Ren’s back and they set off towards the station. They took the train to Shibuya and continued walking to Bing Bang Burger. All the while, Ren was carrying Makoto and got very tried. He was glad they reached their table. 

“Thanks, Renny!” Makoto said. 

“Yeah sur-wait...what did you call me?” Ren asked. 

“Renny. I think it’s a cute nickname for you.” Makoto said. 

“Ren.....ny.....what!?” Ren said, feeling his face flare with embarrassment. 

“C’mon. You know you like it.” Makoto said. 

“Makoto. Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Ren asked. 

“Uhh...Yeah. Totally fine.” Makoto said. 

“There’s something definitely not fine here.” Ren said. 

“Who cares? I just wanna eat somethin’.” Makoto said. 

There it was again! That same group of words! 

That trigger hundreds of red flags for Ren. He knew something was definitely wrong with Makoto. This wasn’t how she normally acted. 

And that was more apparent when they finally ate. She ordered a Big Bang Burger and was practically devouring it. Ren was surprised to see that out of Makoto. Then again, he did the same thing when take the Big Bang Challenge. So he couldn’t really talk. 

*burp* 

“Makoto? Was that you?” Ren said. 

“‘cuse me.” She said. 

Ren almost dropped to the ground. Makoto literally just burped like Ryuji. He looked at the ground, almost wanting to bang his head on the table. What the hell was going on!? 

“Okay. Now that I’m stuffed, why don’t we go to the arcade?” Makoto asked. 

“The....arcade...?” Ren asked. 

“Yeah! That’s what I said. I’m feeling like playing some games after a good meal like that.” Makoto said. 

“W-Why don’t we just go back to Leblanc?” Ren said. 

“Whaaaatt!? Whyyyy!?” Makoto pouted. 

“There’s......something I need to do. I have a couple games as well.” Ren said. 

“Really!? Well then, let’s go!” Makoto said. 

“Yeah...sure..” Ren said. 

The two of them soon came back to Leblanc. Makoto eagerly ran up to Ren’s room as Ren turned to Sojiro. 

“You look like you had a good day.” He said. 

“Yeah...we....did....” Ren said. 

“Something wrong?” Sojiro asked. 

“I’m just gonna go upstairs now.” Ren said, doing just that. 

When he got there, he saw Makoto already playing on one his game. She wasn’t into playing video games, so it made Ren go all the more insane. 

“Huh? Oh! Renny! There you are! C’mon! I was just about to clear this level.” Makoto said. 

Ren didn’t say a thing a plopped on his bed. Makoto went to check on him. 

“Renny? You there?” Makoto asked. 

No response... 

“Must be tired. Oh well. More gaming for me.” Makoto said, getting back to her game. 

“Imustbegoinginsane.Yeah.Insane.That’stherightword.Becausethat’swhatIamnow.InsaneAmamiya. yeahthat’sme.” Ren said. 

“Ugh! This stupid enemy!” Makoto shouted. 

“What’swrongwithme!?What’sgoingon!?Isthisadream!?DoIexist!?” Ren said. 

“Rgh! Yeah! Take that you son of a bitch! Makoto said. 

“Icantdealwiththisanymore!Someonehelpme!” Ren said 

“Hey! Kid! What’s going on up there!? Sojiro called. 

“It’s nothing, Boss!” Makoto said. 

“Just don’t make a mess or I’ll toss you!” Sojiro said, coming up the stairs. 

“Yeahsure!MaybeIwanttobeoutofhererightnow!” Ren said. 

“Kid? What’s up?” Sojiro asked. 

“.......” 

“Kid?” 

“......” 

“Hello!?” 

*snap!* 

“Huh? What the? Is this Leblanc?” Makoto asked. 

“Ugh..he must be asleep.” Sojiro said. 

“Ren? You there?” Makoto asked. 

“Makoto? That you?” Ren asked. 

“Yeah. Huh? Was I.....playing a game?” Makoto asked. 

“You seemed pretty into it as well. Hahaha.” Sojiro chuckled. 

“Was I? I don’t recall ever doing that.” Makoto said. 

“Well, I’m heading home. Goodnight.” Sojiro said. 

“Goodnight, Boss.” Makoto said. 

She turned her attention back to her boyfriend. He looked completely out of it. 

“Ren? What’s wrong?” Makoto asked. 

“Makoto....” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m never going to a magic show ever again...” 

“For sure.” Makoto said. 

She cuddled up with Ren so he would feel better. From that point, he knew HIS Makoto had finally come back. The one he fell in love with. 

“Love you, Makoto.” 

“I love you too, Ren.” 

The two cuddled up nicely in bed, hoping that they’d forget all this ever happened in the morning. They learned their lesson about how real magic works oppose to the magic in the Metaverse. And swore to never mess with it ever again. 

“Ugh...Ren...?” 

“Yeah?” 

“M-My tummy......hurts......” 

“In the morning...for the love of god.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!


End file.
